The Legend Of Zelda Majora s mask
by Mirialia Alden
Summary: Los heroes de Hyrule, buscando a un amigo apreciado por ambos se embarcaran en una aventura de nueva dimensiones, Lograran sus metas y salir con bien? descubranlo fans zelink, por favor tomenlo con tranquilidad.
1. Iniciando una nueva vida

Despues de Años Por fin me he animado a subir esto

The legend of Zelda le pertenece a Nintendo y Shigeru Miyamoto, el manga le pertenece a Akira Himewaka, Milenio es el unico personaje que me pertenece

Sin mas comencemos

**Capitulo 2.**

El Fin de la Leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo, El Inicio de la Familia Alden.

**Capitulo 2-1**

Iniciando una nueva vida, la búsqueda de un familiar amado.

Habían pasado 2 años desde que la paz volviera a Hyrule, después del derrocamiento y encierro de Ganondorf en el reino oscuro, los héroes que habían luchado por la paz del país de la trifuerza, ahora niños de 12 y 11 años de edad, se convirtieron en una especie de mercenarios y viajeros para la familia real.

Aunque los dos habían ingresado a un entrenamiento, por cortesía de Impa, que aprobaron con creces. Hicieron de ellos, un dueto que no tenía comparación.

Mientras Link ingreso a la milicia Hylian para mejorar el manejo de su espada, Milenio lo hizo en su división de hechicería para mejorar ya su poder nato. Los dos, como había dicho Rauru, seguían casados. Cosa que cada tiro por viaje, cuando era comentado, causaba un revuelo de que tan jóvenes estuvieran juntos.

Link ya había crecido más pero Milly se veía más alta que él, aunque un poco desarrollada para la edad que ambos tenían, viajaban en Epona la potranca de Malon que había sido un regalo para ellos.

La yegua le gustaba pasar más tiempo con los héroes en lugar de su dueña, así que Malon decidió que era mejor que viviera con ellos.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Navi la integrante más importante del equipo, se había marchado dejando sumidos a sus amigos en una gran tristeza, porque ella era de la familia.

Así que el matrimonio decidió que sería más fácil que fueran en su búsqueda para reunir otra vez, al menos para ellos, lo que era su familia.

El día en que decidieron partir, recibieron un encargo de la princesa Zelda así como un regalo de ella, que dejo a su cuidado. La misión consistía en ir a ver al comandante Orsun para darle un mensaje de la corte, él era un viejo maestro de Link durante el entrenamiento militar.

Se detuvieron cerca de un río para tomar agua con las cantimploras, así que Link se vio momentáneamente en el mismo y se mojo la cara, su guardián se acerco a él con una toalla –Gracias Mill-

-De nada, estamos por ver a tu viejo profesor ¿Verdad?-

-Así es- dijo Link aunque de repente puso una expresión que a ella no le gustaba

-No te deprimas vamos a encontrarla-

-¿Ya no puedes localizarla con el cristal arco iris?-

-Lo siento cariño, sabes que ya no dependo de mi poder con el cristal, pero por más que lo intente aparecen puntos raros y he olvidado como es la interpretación-

-Está bien, de cualquier manera primero debemos ir con el comándate Orsun para darle la carta que Zelda nos dio antes de avisarle que nos vamos-

-Si- le respondió mosqueada

-Yo sé que no te caía bien desde lo que paso poco después de derrotar a Ganondorf, pero vamos dejemos esto e iremos tras Navi-

-Bien- le contesto resignada –No fuera porque nos casamos, ella hubiera hecho que yo regresara-

-Tal vez pero yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí- Link se aproximo a Epona montándose al igual que su guardiana detrás de él y espoleándola le dijo –Vamos Epona a toda velocidad- la yegua salió como alma que lleva el diablo

Mientras en un fuerte no muy lejos de ahí. . .

Había un grupo de soldados en la parte de atrás de un fortaleza donde se ubicaba la herrería, ahí se encontraban todos los guerreros reparando u haciendo espadas mientras uno de ellos hablaba con un señor mayor con barba y bigote negros.

-¿Cuándo dijiste que esos guerreros llegarían?

-Hoy a mas tardar hace unos días envié la misiva ya estaban en camino cuando llego-

así, ellos tienen el sello de aprobación de lord Taburi, es que tiene buena mano-

.Así que si el viene aquí se llevara una lección y puede que le pida a la joven que le acompaña sea mi dama-

-Vincent- dijo con hastió el primero

-Oh vamos Orsun, si nosotros lo derrotamos le dará un gran renombre a nuestro escuadrón aun sobre el de lord Taburi-

-Hmm podría, al contrario podría hacerle bien a ellos-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas que voy a perder ante un guerrero mercenario siendo yo mismo uno de la armada Hyliana-

-Si lo que digas- le contesto Orsun dándole el avión

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?—

-Link y Milenio-

Mientras afuera de la estructura...

Link había llegado al fuerte desmonto a Epona pero su guardiana se quería quedar. Link se le quedo viendo a su esposa preguntándole –segura no quieres venir-

-No, ya sabes que ahora como estoy es la equivalencia de llamar la atención, además medio mundo piensa que soy tu hermana mayor por mi estatura, hasta que ven que tenemos los anillos y es cuando se espantan de que estemos casados tan jóvenes-

-Sí, bien si necesito algo tocare para que Epona se acerque-

-Está bien pero espero que esta vez nos tomen en serio-

-Si-

Link se alejo de ella pensando las veces en que decían sus nombres pero no les creían pues aun cuando eran famosos creían que eran adultos y no niños con habilidades especiales, uno de ellos no era de ese mundo.

Mientras dentro de la estructura los soldados fueron avisados que el héroe y su guardiana habían llegado al fuerte Orsun

-Hey – dijo uno – Ya están aquí-

-¿Qué?- casi grita Vincent –Yo lo retare primero así podre impresionar a su dama-.

-Si hombre-

Todos iban saliendo intempestivamente para ver al héroe que tantos recomendaban pero aun así hicieron enojar al comandante –Oigan por lo menos terminen su trabajo- Pero no le hicieron caso.

En la entrada el primero en abrir fue Vincent estaba buscando con la mirada al legendario héroe pero solo vieron a una chica montada en una potranca mirando hacia ellos un poco más abajo. No veían nada hasta que oyeron una voz

-Disculpen- dijo alguien

-Hey nada mas esta esa chica que raro- dijo uno – pero me pareció oír una voz que decía disculpen-

Pero miraron un poco hacia abajo y vieron a un sonriente Link que saludaba con buenos modales haciendo una inclinación y todos se pusieron una cara de burla por el joven héroe, quien no vio que su esposa se acercaba hacia él, mientras los demás le interrogaban

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Vincent -¿Niños que quieren ser guerreros, acaso los verdaderos se acobardaron y enviaron a alguien más?-

-No sabemos este es un falso-

Mill sintió que algo así pasaría, termino por acercar a Link quien la miro un poco extrañado ya que la bolsa de la alforja estaba en su cadera –Así que mejor vienes-

-Temo que si- le contesto- pero es mejor decirles a que venimos y presentarnos-

Link volteo mirando expectante a los que le recibieron sintiendo algo raro por la mirada

-Soy Link y ella Milly, ¿Podrían hacernos el favor de llevarnos con el comandante Orsun?-

Pero los otros se botaron de la risa antes de siquiera poder decir una palabra amable, Mill ya lo veía venir pues les había sucedido ya muchas veces después de que salieron de la academia militar.

Ambos entraron y aunque la guardiana seguía de cerca su esposo no podía evitar sentir molestia por la burla a el

-JJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se rio Vincent - ¿Escucharon eso? Estos niños están imitando a los héroes de Hyrule-

-Si ya esperábamos conocerles pero no así-

Link se empezó a enojar para soltar un grito –Pero si yo soy el. El comandante Orsun-

Pero no le dejaron continuar –Mira niño, no deberías jugar con los adultos de esta manera, si vas a insistir que tú eres el verdadero tendrás que mostrarnos una prueba-

Milly le toco el hombro a Link dándole la prueba que necesitaban, este se la paso al que la pidió:

-Hey esto es el sello de la familia real de Hyrule-

Mientras la guardiana saco de la misma bolsa una medalla con la trifuerza siendo atravesada por un arco iris y la vieron –El antiguo sello de la familia real de la luna – Este sello había permanecido en el poder de la familia real de Hyrule poco después de que Lavandarik muriera y su hermana heredara el trono.

Los escépticos hombres estaban atónitos por los sellos que los héroes mostraron, ya que solo uno de ellos era vigente en Hyrule. Mientras el comandante se acercaba poco a poco así que alzo la voz para que le oyeran

-¡Más vale que dejen de juzgar a otros por su apariencia!- sus hombres le voltearon a ver -Link Milly han venido-

Los dos voltearon ver y corrieron hacia él, pasando en medio de los incrédulos guerreros dejándolos atrás atónitos en la entrada

-¡Comandante Orsun!-

-Milly pásame el sobre- dijo Link a lo que su esposa lo saco de su bolsa, pasándole un sobre de color beige con un sello rojo –Aquí tiene una carta de Lord Taburi

-Bien- dijo el comandante- Así puedes empezar a entrenarme-

Link le respondió con un sonrisa –De la misma manera espero lo mismo de usted-

-¿Milly tu entrenaras?- le cuestiono el comándate

-No, mi esposo puede hacerlo solo, yo no necesito aprender a ser espadachín-

Los incrédulos hombres no sólo se quedaron de piedra al decir lo de esposos, sino que Vincent se quedo perplejo al escucharles, siguiendo a la pareja todos entraron al campo de entrenamiento, uno a uno de los peleadores empezaron a combatir pero nadie podía vencer a Link.

Vincent en especial era el más frustrado ya que no pudo tener a la dama y le ganaron en las batallas

-¡Diablos!- se quejo –Debí terminar de componer mi espada-

-Perdiste justamente Vincent su guardiana no le está ayudando en nada- le dijo uno

-Pero sigo sin poder creer que ese mocoso está acabando con todos nosotros- dijo otro

-Y está peleando al mismo nivel de comandante- pero oyeron un grito

-Tú puedes Link- era la guardiana que le animaba.

La pelea de Link y el comandante Orsun, empezó no solo se oían los golpes de espadas y las evasiones con el escudo, se veían piruetas, y revueltas en el mismo ruedo. Pero no se dejaron uno del otro hasta que Link le hizo perder su espada a Orsun apuntándole al cuello con la suya

-Bien ganaste este asalto Link-

-Gracias por la batalla- le contesto el mencionado guardando su espada, dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

La esposa de Link se bajo de las gradas yendo de lleno a darle un beso –Felicidades Link-

-Gracias Mill-

El comándate se les quedo viendo en la manera en que se miraban pero para distraerlos les hizo una broma

-Ya veré cuando tengan hijos jajaajaja-

La pareja se sonrojo echando a caminar para seguir al comandante que se había retirado

-¡No cabe duda que posees ese brazo del que hablan los rumores Link, y tu esposa ya no te ayuda para nada-

-Ah no en realidad no soy tan bueno, en realidad aprendí mucho con usted ahora y cuando estuve en el ejército-

-Lo sé, siempre fuiste mi mejor estudiante- sonrió Orsun

-Tú eres bueno y serás el mejor guerrero cariño.- opino Mill

-Me pregunto si haya algo más extraordinario que ser tan fuerte a tu edad a parte de estar casado con una belleza como Milly-

-Gracias pero no es nada extraordinario- le contesto Link

-Gracias por el cumplido comandante- agrego la guardiana.

Se pararon a mirar el campo de entrenamiento desde un balcón, los tres miraron hacia abajo viendo a los demás soldados entrenando

-Supongo que no necesitaba decirte esto, en fin le diste una lección a estos jóvenes así que debo agradecértelo, últimamente los guardias flojean desde que la paz ha llegado y aunque haya paz debemos estar en guardia-

-Si- apoyo el héroe del tiempo.

Volvieron a andar por el puente sobre un rio de la misma fortaleza aun platicando

-y bien ahora ¿ha donde se dirigen?- pregunto Orsun

-Vamos al bosque del este, estamos buscando a un miembro de nuestra familia del que nos separamos-

-Bien entonces espero que puedan encontrarla-

-No perdemos la esperanza de ello-

-¿Qué les parece si los invito a comer?- les dijo

Como era de esperarse Link grito –Oh si genial-

-Link por favor esta vez no te atragantes como con Impa-

-Si- le contesto un poco molesto

-Jajaja- rio –se comportan como un niño cuando se trata de comida

La pareja se quedo a comer en el salón de la fortaleza comieron un poco de cucco frito, sopa de hígados del mismo así como un caldo de loncha (un tipo de anguila del lago Hylia) y de postre pastel de nuez Deku.

Así mismo también se reabastecieron de comida, armamento y agua para las cantimploras que llevaban para terminar le dieron de comer a Epona.

Cuando finalizaron las actividades partieron y varios de ellos le gritaron:

-Vuelvan pronto-

-Link te venceremos la próxima vez-

-Para cuando vuelvan nos presentan a su bebé- les grito por último el comandante haciendo que aun lejos la pareja se sintiera avergonzada, sonrojándose profundamente.

Ya lejos se empezaron a reflexionar pero los dos estaban sonrojados con el comentario pero no sólo eso, sino por tener que usar otra vez la ocarina como verdad de su identidad

-Diantres, otra vez tuvimos que utilizar la ocarina del tiempo- se quejo Link

-Entiendo que odies tener que utilizarla, imagínate a mí- le respondió la guardiana

-No tenemos muchas opciones ya que nadie nos cree debido a que somos niños-

-Ya sabes que Zelda nos dijo que era más seguro que nosotros la cuidáramos-

-Con ella viajamos en el tiempo, peleamos contra Ganondorf para sellarlo en el mundo oscuro restaurando la paz-

-Pero perdimos a Navi en el inter-

-Ya verás la encontraremos-

Los héroes estaban ya en el bosque del este, hacia donde se dirigían no lo sabían, pero no estaban solos.

Dos hadas les veían desde lo alto de un árbol, pero descendieron de sopetón de manera que empezaron a marear a Epona, la cual se encabrito tirando a sus jinetes dejándolos inconscientes. Detrás de un árbol salió un skullkid pero no era común en ellos en usar una máscara como la que el usaba, está irradiaba maldad pura, se acerco donde nuestros héroes yacían inconscientes

-Buen trabajo- decía riendo –apuesto que traen algo bueno entre sus cosas-

-skullkid- dijo la dorada –deben ser viajeros-

El no le hizo caso empezando a esculcar a Link de donde el saco la ocarina del tiempo empezando a tocarla mientras los héroes despertaban

-¡Qué bonita ocarina!- dijo el hada morada

Link despertó viendo la escena de que los tres ladrones por decirlo de alguna manera estaban tocando la ocarina y el mismo grito

-Hey.- haciendo que su guardián se despertara y al percibir el mal revisara la bolsa de su cadera. El skullkid la escondió pero Link le reclamó

-Devuélveme la ocarina que acabas de esconder tras tu espalda-

El skullkid no lo escucho, haciendo enojar a Link el intento cacharlo pero salto a Epona haciéndola correr como alma que lleva el diablo pero esta embistió contra los héroes.

-Epona- grito la guardiana

-Epona detente- Exclamo Link quienes al final saltaron a un lado para evitar la carrera los aplastara cuando la sintieron lejos

-Milly- le dijo –Démonos prisa

-Vamos-

Los dos salieron disparados por los arboles del bosque persiguiendo a Epona sospechaban que algo malo le hubieran hecho, pero al ir atrás de ellos entraron en una cueva pero de la carrera no se dieron cuenta que no había piso y cayeron por el hoyo que se encontraba ahí mismo, hasta que de sopetón aterrizaron en una flor extraña para los dos pero con un pequeño desliz

-Link quítate de encima- le dijo su guardiana sonrojada pues ella fue la primera en aterrizar y Link cayó sobre ella

-Lo siento- le contesto parándose extendiendo su mano para ayudarla cuando oyeron una voz detrás de ellos

-Son tercos verdad- decía el es skullkid flotaba acompañado por las hadas pero no había señales de Epona cerca de ellos

-¿de verdad creen que pueden derrotarme?- les reto –eso les hace tontos-

-Antes de agredirnos dinos ¿Quién eres?- le contesto el héroe, pero él otros volteo el rostro como rehusándose a contestar pero de inmediato regreso la cara

-Me enferman sus rostros así que me desharé de ustedes- y haciendo una especie de vibración oscura hizo que los héroes empezaran a ver diferentes formas.

Link huía despavorido de unos dekus que le rodeaban como locos, mientras su guardiana se veía rodeada de plumas blancas y plateadas hasta que ambos terminaron en formas raras. Link se inclino sobre un charco sintiéndose raro pero no vio su imagen sino la de un deku, y volteando a ver su esposa en lugar de verla a ella vio un ave extraña entre blanca y plateada que le hizo correr

-¿Milly?- interrogo sacudiendo al ave –Milly despierta- pero ella no reaccionaba

El skullkid se reía como loco señalando a un preocupado héroe del tiempo por su guardiana, este no paraba de reír diciendo incoherencias -¡Que graciosos se ven!-

-Se pueden quedar así y en este lugar para siempre en verdad me importa un comino- decía mientras se iba hacia atrás-

¿Qué pasaría con los héroes ahora que no podían ser ellos y como Link despertaría a Milly para revertir esto?


	2. Deku Link, Ave Milly en Termina

Despues de Años Por fin me he animado a subir esto

The legend of Zelda le pertenece a Nintendo y Shigeru Miyamoto, el manga le pertenece a Akira Himewaka, Milenio es el unico personaje que me pertenece

Sin mas comencemos

**Capitulo 2-2 **

Deku Link, Ave Milly y la llegada a otro mundo.

Link estaba alarmado no sólo por lo que le había pasado a su princesa, pero no se sentía bien pues una máscara cubría su cara. Pero la misma no se quitaba, el héroe trataba de retirarla -¿Qué es esto? ¡Se siente como si algo estuviera cubriendo mi rostro! Y el de Milly-

La princesa inconsciente empezó a despertar parpadeando y vio al skullkid -¿Qué diablos nos hiciste?- mirando su plumaje plateado.

El skullkid solo se reía burlándose de los héroes -¡Finalmente se han dado cuento tontos! ¡No hay algo que no pueda hacer!- empezó a flotar hacia atrás riendo alejándose con las dos hadas

-¡Ahora se quedarán así para siempre!- rio

La princesa y el héroe se precipitaron hacia el corriendo -¡Espera quítanos estos rostros!-

Una de las hadas viendo una oportunidad de oro se le atraviesa a Link haciendo lo caer y tras su esposa que corría con las alas extendidas por no poder volar. Así que rodaron hasta llegar a una puerta, donde un hada dorada se reía a todo pulmón de los lastimados héroes.

Pero el Skull kid y el hada morada ya iban muy lejos así que le grito –Hermana date prisa- pero la puerta se cerró en narices de la primera

-¡Tael!- grito pegándole a la puerta -¡Espera Skullkid aun sigo aquí! ¡No te vayas Tael!- el hada siguió gritando.

Link y Milly se desenredaron viéndose –Link eres tu-

-Si Milly ¿Y tú que eres?-

-Aparentemente soy un cisne, un ave de donde soy, tiene el cuello largo y son gráciles aunque son de plumaje blanco no plateando-

-Ya veo, eres un ave hermosa-

Milly se sonrojo –mmm Gracias- suspiro -¿ya hora que vamos a hacer?-

-No sé ¿Cómo se supone que voy a comer así , con esta boca- viéndose la espalda –No espada ni escudo-

-¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer ahora con estas formas? Shush tengo que aprender a volar-

-Milly... – fabrico una burbuja

En lo que resolvían esas incógnitas, el hada se estrello en Link provocando dolor a la princesa –HEYY ¡Me he separado de mi hermano y todo es su culpa- reboto dándole a la princesa -¿Y qué harán para solucionarlo?- suspiro –Oh pobre de Tael, me pregunto si él estará bien por si solo-

La princesa le contesto -Si tú lo tratas como a nosotros entonces si – tenía los ojos en forma de espiral por golpe en la cabeza

Link se estaba frotando calmándose el dolor -¡Eres muy violenta! No sé cómo te pude confundir con nuestra dulce Navi-

-¿Quién es Navi?- pregunto el hada dorada

-Es mi mejor amiga, es la más linda y dulce hada que existe, tú eres exactamente lo opuesto-

-Eso es cierto, ella es como una hermana para mí- añadió la princesa

-Bueno, no nos comparen solo porque somos hadas- se volteo –Soy Tatl no lo olvides-

-Ah si.- dijo la princesa –Prisión de las hadas- apareció un resplandor plateado alrededor de la presumida hada dorada encerrándola en una esfera.

-Te tengo- dijo Link sosteniendo la espera –Bueno Tatl ahora dime a donde va ese skullkid que te acompañaba-

-¿Dónde se llevo a Epona?- interrogo la princesa

-¿Epona?-

-¡La yegua que me robaron!- grito Link –¡Ella es muy importante es mi amiga!

-¡Y nuestra compañera!- le grito la princesa –Yo soy Milenio reencarnación de la princesa Damiana, tu gobernante y demando que me digas donde esta nuestra amiga- Milly puso cara de Oni otra vez, haciendo que detrás del pico, su cara pareciera que sacaba fuego por la boca.

-Oh yo. . . ehh ¡De pronto lo recuerdo! –

-Bien- haciendo un movimiento con un ala liberando a la hadita

-Skullkid fue. . . – titubéo –Probablemente a Clock Town-

-¿Clock Town?- preguntó Link

-Si vengan- dijo Tatl guiándolos en el camino hacia una especie de precipicio.

Cuando llegaron al lugar señalado por Tatl comenzaron a sentir que caían hacia donde sonaba un reloj:

-Link tenemos que recuperar la ocarina-

-Lo sé, pero que haremos necesitamos quitarnos estos rostros primero-

Siguieron la caída hasta llegar a una especie de cuarto de maquinas donde estaba un rio y grandes tuercas. Subieron una especie de rampa hasta una puerta que Link abrió, observando que era la luz del sol, avanzando salieron viendo el cielo azul y la torre de un reloj muy extraño. Pero no solo vieron aquello sino vieron a los viejos carpinteros de villa Kakariko, que conocieron cuando vivieron en la casa de Impa de manera temporal. Pero ellos estaban ahí y construyendo una especie de torreta, también vieron a muchos de sus conocidas en Hyrule pero con diferente personalidad

Oyeron el grito del capataz a los pobre trabajadores que estaban temerosos -¡Dense prisa! Solo falta una semana para el carnaval- anuncio –Esta torre deberá estar terminada para entonces-

-Vamos jefe deberemos irnos en máximo 7 días

El capataz grito –INEPTO, no creas en ese cobarde rumor, no vamos a cancelar el carnaval tradicional-

Link estaba en medio del camino así que terminó siendo empujado a un lado, termino rodando hasta que un ala de plata lo detuvo –Link ¿Estás bien?-

-Si vamos sigamos moviéndonos tengo un presentimiento raro- suspiro caminado seguido de su plateada esposa -Yo no había escuchado acerca de un pueblo así de grande en el interior del bosque-

-Link creo que ya no estamos en "Kansas"-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Lo siento, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que deje mi lugar de crecimiento no se me quita la jerga- aspira- que ya no estamos en Hyrule, estamos en otro lugar –

-Bueno si, no sé porque hay algo en el ambiente que es surrealista. Tu también lo sientes ¿no?-

-Si-

Subiendo una especie de pasillo se encontraron con un viejo conocido pero a la vez desconocido que estaba vestido como maestro de ceremonias. Que no vio a la pareja y tropezó con ellos haciendo rodar a uno tambien caer a la otra.

-¡Cuidado! Tengo muchas cosas en la mente!- dijo gruñendo

-Perdone- se disculparon a coro la pareja, este hombre se alejo gruñendo –Cielos, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

La pareja se volteo a ver y luego miro otra vez -¡¿Señor Ingo!?- gritaron.

-Link esto no puedo ser no estamos en Kansas digo Hyrule-

-Lo sé, estamos lejos del Rancho- se quedaron pensando un momento, pero volviendo a estorbar al paso de alguien que volvió a hacerlos rodar, era el rey Zora pero en miniatura.

-Ah, perdonen, veras no puedo ver bien frente a mí, ¿Están bien?-

-Si gracias señor- agradeció Milly mientras Link tenía la cara muy desencajada

-Ese no puede ser el rey Zora el es enorme- balbuceo

-¿Qué tanto murmuran?- pregunto Tatl.

-Nada importante- le atajo Milenio –Donde podemos encontrar al skullkid-

Tatl los guio por la salida sur de la ciudad Reloj –Hay un lugar en el que a él le gusta jugar, probablemente está afuera del pueblo-

-Bien te seguimos-

Pero el guardia que ya les había visto, les impidió el paso poniendo su mano enfrente a su altura. –Me temo que no pequeño Deku- se puso a la altura de Link –Allá afuera hay pantanos y valles, acompañados de monstruos rondando por doquier y también llévate a tu mascota- miro a Milly –Aunque nunca había visto algo así-

-Pero tenemos un encargo- dijo Link

-Es peligroso mejor regresa con tu familia- le dijo dándole una tierna palmada en la cabeza al héroe.

-Tal vez no lo parezca pero soy un guerrero- grito Link – Y para mi mascota y para mí el pelear con monstruos es cosa de todos los días para, estaremos bien puede dejarme pasar-

"Es verdad" pensó Milly

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, ya veo ya veo- dijo riendo el guardia –Tu mama debe de estar preocupada por ti, mejor vete a tu casa- cargo a Link hasta dejarle cerca de una escalera, mientras Milenio le seguía a pata.

Link se quedo congelado y la princesa meneo la cabeza en forma negativa viendo reír al hombre que regresaba a su puesto. Tatl tintineo diciéndoles

-No puedes decir algo así mientras estén de esta manera-

-Pero, arggg- gimió en frustración la princesa –Es como en casa, aquí por nuestra apariencia, y allá porque somos demasiado jóvenes-

Oyeron un gruñido -GRRRRR- preveniente detrás de ellos.

-¡Oh no es posible!-dijo Link

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Me vas a hacer caso?-

-Si ¿Por?-

-Corre- dijo Link poniendo pies en polvorosa, porque estaban siendo perseguidos por un perro que se abalanzo hacia ellos.

-No estoy acostumbrado a este cuerpo- dijo tropezando comenzando a rodar

-¡Auxilio!- grito Milly oyéndose como graznido cuando Link choco con ella haciéndoles rodar a ambos hasta chocar con pared donde el perro los tenia acorralados

Estaban a punto de ser atacados hasta que alguien arrojo una piedra al perro, este chillo y alejándose, escucharon a alguien

-Vete, solovino malo- dijo una joven mientras se aproximaba a los héroes medio noqueados con golpes y uno que otro chichón -¿Están bien?-

Una chica de cabellera roja y facciones finas con ojos verde musgo, blusa roja con mangas blancas en grecas rojas al final y falda verde se agacho para verlos

-oh cielos, tienen muchos rasguños, Mi casa está cerca así que iremos allá-

-No, no se preocupe estamos bien-

-Pero debo ponerte medicina-

-¡Estamos bien en serio!-

"Link por favor deja que nos cure, me duele mucho un ala" transmitió por telepatía la princesa pensando que no era prudente hablar enfrente de Anju por tener forma de animal.

"Bien"

Pero la muchacha cargo a Link, quien a su vez cargo a Milly, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su ala derecha

-No seas tímido- le dijo viendo que el deku tenía un cuidado especial para su "mascota" -¿En dónde está tu mami? ¿Estás perdido?- le pregunto sin descanso

-¿Esta es tu primera vez en el pueblo? Viniste o ver el festival, es posible que tu madre vaya a mi casa-

Mientras caminaba se dirigía a una casa que estaba cerca de una escalera y poseía un balcón con una campana -Esta es mi casa, es el único hotel del pueblo "La posada Stock Pot"- se acerco

Abriendo la puerta siendo recibida por una señora mayor que estaba parada en lo parecía un recepción de restaurante.

-Bienvenida a casa Anju- dijo su madre feliz de verla -¿Qué paso?-

-Un pequeño perdido y su mascota, mama ¿Podrías traerme el botiquín de primeros auxilios?-

Su madre se exalto, una vez que se lo dio saliendo de la recepción –Algo más importante, ¡Anju, tenemos que cerrar el lugar e ir a refugiarnos! ¡Ve preparando!-

Anju replico cuando llego a la entrada de su recamara -¡No madre! Mientras el alcalde diga que el festival sigue en pie debemos seguir alojando los huéspedes-

Su madre rezongó -¿Aun quieres esperar a kafei?- hizo una mueca de desdén -¡Ya date por vencida Anju!-

Pero ella no la escucho pues dio un portazo.

Dentro Anju coloco a la pareja en un sofá sonriendo -¡Muy bien peque te voy curar enseguida- dicho esto se retiro para tomar una silla y saco lo que sería el algodón-

-¿Kafei?- murmuro Link –cuando la joven se acerco, el joven héroe pregunto –hmmm, ¿De casualidad, esto es Hyrule?-

La chica le miro como bicho raro respondiendo mientras ella le limpiaba la herida -¿Hyrule? No, aquí es Ciudad Reloj de Termina, nunca he escuchado de un país llamado Hyrule-

-Auuuucccchggg- se quejo Link y vio como Milly se contraía.

-Resiste un poco ¿Si?-

"Ya ves Link, te dije que ya no estábamos en Hyrule"

"es como si hubiéramos caído en otra dimensión"

"Vele el lado positivo, al menos aun estamos juntos, sería peor si nos hubieran separado"

-Milly- dijo en voz alta

-¿Quién es Milly- interrogo Anju

-Es el ave que está a mi lado- respondió Link –Es mi "mascota" y también mi guardiana-

-Entiendo-

-¿Por cierto que es la festividad que celebran?-

-Se llama Carnaval del tiempo, cada año en estas fechas el pueblo está muy activo. . . pero este año, ha estado muy silencioso debido a un extraño rumor que ha estado circulando-

-¿Rumor?-

Señalando la ventana Anju hizo girar a su derecha a Link, mostrándole una luna con cara furiosa que estaba muy alta aun, en el cielo –Se dice que en una semana, en el día del carnaval esa luna caerá del cielo-

-No puede ser-

La princesa se sacudió como protestando pero solo Link entendió el "Link ahora si la hicimos grande debemos irnos antes"

Anju siguió explicando –El pueblo se ha divido en dos, los que van a refugiarse a Tierras lejanas, y los que se siguen preparando para el festival- ahora se enfocaba en la aparente ala rota de la princesa ave.

Link pregunto con un poco de duda –Señorita, ¿Y usted porque no se va?

-Porque tengo una razón para hacerlo-

-¿Es por ese "Kafei"? ¿Es su novio?-

-¡Cielos! Eres perspicaz- dijo adquiriendo un sonrojo –Mas bien es mi prometido, prometimos casarnos, pero el desapareció –suspira –Y el día del carnaval seria el día de nuestra boda. Pero me pregunto si volverá estoy segura que lo hará, porque creo en el- termino de vendar el ala de Milly y el cisne se recargo de forma cariñosa en Link quien la estrecho contra su cuerpo

-Pero estoy aterrada- cruza un brazo –Lo siento, esta historia debe ser muy difícil de seguir para ti pequeño Deku –

Negó con la cabeza –No se preocupe, mi mascota y yo pasamos por algo parecido, estoy seguro de que volverá- aspira -¡El no debe de tener una razón para romper una promesa con una mujer tan bonita como usted-

"Link ya estás haciendo gala de tu caballerosidad"

"Lo siento Milly, mi cara es diferente siento como si me pudiera salir con la mía diciendo lo que sea"

"Que no se te pegue esa manía o te daré un picotazo"

Link no le contesto a su esposa porque Anju lo abrazo de inmediato –Gracias peque, me has dado algo de valor- el héroe del tiempo se sintió un poco azorado por ello

-Lo esperare, tengo una semana después de todo-

-¡Asi se habla!-

"Esa es la actitud" dijo la princesa por telepatía para Link

En la ventana detrás de Link Tatl brillaba roja viendo al matrimonio siendo curado pero . . . -¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto holgazanean? ¡Quiero que nos vayamos ya, y ver a mi hermano!- les grito- Pero el héroe no le prestó atención

Anju vio que el cisne elevaba su ala no lastimada -¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, en fin, el aspecto de esta luna es terrible parece una cara-

-Todos dicen: Ese pequeño demonio está llamado a la luna-

-¿Pequeño Demonio?-

"Skullkid" le dijo Milly

Una especie de trance paso a Link viendo al Skullkid quien amenazo la vida de la joven que les ayudo -¡Te lo dije no hay nada que no pueda hacer! – Se movió -¡Voy a dejar caer esa Luna justo el día del carnaval que tanto han estado esperando!- se elevo -¡Sera una celebración infernal!-

Link y Milenio salieron corriendo en dirección al balcón donde Anju se alarmo gritándoles -¿Qué pasa?- pero no la escucharon, pues perseguían al Skullkid, que se alejo en dirección, de donde vinieron.

Detrás del iban los héroes que preguntaron -¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-

El Link-gumi siguió hasta la torre del reloj, pero se encontraron con las puertas cerradas, la guardiana le hizo a un gesto que el reconoció de Epona -Link monta en mi, espero que la magia de la luna no nos falle-

-Milly que vas a hacer-

-Confía en mi- doblo grácilmente su cuello –Cristal mis alas de hada deseo tener- volvió a conjurar la princesa, comenzando a flotar con sus alas del cuerpo de Cisne, alcanzando la cima del reloj el cual comenzó a abrirse según se elevaban. Link era lo suficientemente ligero para que a su guardiana no se le dificultara volar, llegando a la cara del reloj que se había acomodado como si fuera una plataforma.

Ahí se encontraba el Skullkid, flotando haciendo que la luna acelerara su caída, hasta quedar encima del reloj hablo al héroe que miro junto a él estaba Tael:

-¡Son de verdad unos tontos al presentarse de esa manera!-

Link no fue prudente y reclamo -¡Devuélveme la ocarina! ¡Regrésanos a la normalidad!-

Tatl hizo moción a la queja de Link -¡Skullkid estas actuando extraño! ¿Qué es lo que harás?- de pronto vio a su hermano -¡Tael ve acá!-

El skullkid se elevo gritando sin hacer caso a las quejas -¡Mascara de Majora concede mi deseo!- libero energía oscura -¡Ven a mi luna! Acércate más-

Link se congelo, pero ¿El héroe del tiempo y la guardiana podrán salvar a Tael, Termina y recobrar su verdadera forma?

Si ya se me tarde en actualizar pero he estado algo deprimida, mi ansiedad no ayuda mucho, espero les guste el episodio, gracias por leer

Mirialia Alden fuera


	3. Una nueva aventura, promesa de corazon

Despues de Años Por fin me he animado a subir esto

The legend of Zelda le pertenece a Nintendo y Shigeru Miyamoto, el manga le pertenece a Akira Himewaka, Milenio es el unico personaje que me pertenece

Sin mas comencemos

**Capitulo 2-3 **

La nueva aventura comienza, una promesa de corazón.

Link veía desesperado no sabía cómo detener al skullkid que hacia acercarse a la luna a una velocidad fuera de lo común y no solo eso también Tael corría peligro. Ello altero a Tatl:

-Skullkid estas bromeando como siempre lo haces ¿Verdad? Es solo una broma ¿No?-

Tael voló enfrente del Skullkid -¡Date prisa y tráelesa los cuatro, del pantano, las montañas, el océano y el valle!

Eso sonó la campana de la máscara de Majora que le dio una especia de zape a Tael -¡No hables tanto estúpida hada!-

-Maldito- dijo la princesa –No tiene derecho hacer eso-

-¡Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hermano! ¿Qué clase de amigo eres skullkid?-

Link observo que la ocarina casi se cae del cinturón del skullkid, que se dio cuenta y logro atraparla – ¡Oh!- suspiro –No importa incluso si "ellos" vinieran no serian reto para mí, ¡Si creen que pueden detenerme, atrévanse a intentarlo-

El Skullkid, hizo fluir magia oscura, haciendo ir más rápido a la luna haciéndola caer una y otra vez -¡NOOO!- grito Link –Pero no hace un momento se volvió a caer!-

-Link tenemos que detenerle-

La Luna volvió a caer y Tatl reclamo a Link -¿Qué haces? ¡Date prisa y haz algo al respecto!-

-¡No se puede!-

-¡Es algo contra lo que no se puede enfrentar!-

-Santo Dios. Diosa del tiempo- grito Tatl desesperada -¡Que alguien detenga el tiempo!-

Link se le prendió la vela -¿Tiempo?-

-Link la ocarina ella posee el poder-

-¡Eso es!-

Link disparo una burbuja de moco al skullkid que le dio en la mano dejando caer la ocarina, Milly quien fue tras ella, tomándola con el pico, corrió a dársela a su marido "Toma"

-Gracias Milly- tomo pose para tocarla -¡Intentare tocarla!- al acomodarla su boca, pero se transformo en otra cosa

-¿Huh? La ocarina se convirtió en una trompetade 5 cuernos- dijo la princesa

Tatl explico –Ese es el instrumento que usan los Deku Scrubs aquí, es la trompeta Deku"-

-Eso no importa, Link toca la canción del tiempo-

"Bien, después de todo es la canción que me enseño la princesa Zelda"pensó Link

"Si, abuela, Diosa del tiempo Hylia, Séptima Sabia, préstennos su poder" rezo la princesa poniendo un ala como si tomara de hombros a Link, al hacerlo, los dos tuvieron el recuerdo del día en que partieron.

**FLASH BACK**

En el patio del castillo de Hyrule, la princesa y los jóvenes héroes se habían reunido para dar un aviso a su "amiga", Link y Milenio hablaban con Zelda:

-Entiendo, entonces quieren ir en busca de Navi- asintió la pequeña séptima sabia.

-Si majestad, ella es parte de nuestra familia- contesto algo fría Milenio

-Zelda espero que todo esté bien mientras estamos fuera- dijo Link tratando de apaciguar a su esposa.

-No se preocupen, pero hay algo que quiero que cuiden en mi lugar- dijo la princesa sacando algo debajo de su faldón (entiéndase la parte donde está el escudo de la familia real)

-¿La ocarina del tiempo?- pregunto confundido Link

-¿Segura?- expresó Milly

-Sí, estará mejor con ustedes, podrá serles útil en su viaje y esto- dijo dando el sobre beige –Es para el comandante Orsun, de parte de Lord Taburi que autoriza el entrenamiento de Link-

-Gracias Zelda- dijo Link tomando el sobre

-Cuídense mucho y que la diosa del tiempo guie sus pasos-Finalizo poniendo sus manos en las cabezas de la pareja.

Link y Milenio montaron a Epona alejándose hacia a su destino.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

La canción del tiempo resonó por todo el lugar, retrocediendo todos los momentos vividos anteriormente, hasta que regresaron a lo que era el interior de la torre del reloj donde estaba la maquinaria. De nuevo juntos y con Tatl, –Esto es. . .-

-¡El interior de la torre del reloj de Clock Town!-

Pero oyeron cosas caer –Ustedes- dijo alarmada la hadita

Link vio manos en lugar de madera y la princesa igual en lugar de alas, viéndose y tocando sus respectivos rostros, se voltearon a ver se quedaron mudos por un momento

-¡Han regresado a la normalidad!-

-Link otra vez tienes esos bellos ojos azules.-dijo lacrimosa la guardiana

-Milly sigues siendo más alta que yo- dijo divertido

Tatl opino –Mmmmm, es un poco mejor que tu apariencia anterior- viera a Link examinarse al igual que la princesa-¿Y ahora que hacen?- pregunto cuándo se encogió el matrimonio

-¡YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!- gritaron los héroes -¡Regresamos a la normalidad!- se pusieron a bailar como locos pero. . .

Pero su guardiana reacciono –Link el pueblo-

-La Luna-

Se dirigían a la puerta cuando alguien les llamo por atrás –Han visto el peor de los horrores ¿O no?- el personaje se presento –Soy el feliz vendedor de mascaras-

-vendedor de mascaras-

-Esto me da mala espina- dijo por lo bajo la joven guardiana, pero Link la escucho.

El vendedor de mascaras siguió su monologo –Soy un vendedor ambulante que busca en todas las eras y en cada rincón para encontrar mascaras de felicidad- aspira y se acerca a la pareja –Jóvenes viajeros, un pequeño demonio en los bosques me ha robado una máscara muy importante, estoy en un aprieto-

Link dedujo quien fue – ¿El skullkid?- y Milly vio a Tatl que se había escondido detrás de su cola de caballo

-Eh… yo no sé nada al respecto-

Milly miro al héroe y tatl, entonces el héroe del tiempo interrogo – ¿Es tuya? ¿Qué tipo de mascara es esa?-

-Si- respondió añadiendo una explicación –Esa mascara que me fue robada. Es la que es conocida como "La máscara de Majora". Y esa utilizada, en tiempos antiguos, por algunas tribus en ceremonias malignas- añadió –Un maligno articulo de leyenda, esta cuenta que aquellos que usen la máscara serán poseedores de un malvado y furioso poder. La máscara invita al infortunio a tal magnitud que se dice que los ancestros que le temieron, tuvieron que sellarla en la oscuridad para prevenir su abuso- concluyo la explicación.

Abrió muy grandes los ojos cuando se enfoco de nuevo en la pareja -¡Oh!, y si dejamos que ese pequeño demonio la use a su guste sucederá una catástrofe-

Tatl empequeñeció saliendo de la cola de la guardiana –No tenía ni idea de que fuera una máscara tan terrible-

-Es más catastrófica que el santo grial de donde soy-

-Ehhh- dijeron el vendedor y Link que se quedaron con la cara de What

-No me presten atención- dijo sonrojada la princesa por la vergüenza.

El vendedor se abalanzo sobre el matrimonio sujetándoles de los hombros y suplicando -¡Te lo suplico! ¿Podrán traerme de vuelta la máscara de Majora?-

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Link

-Sé que es algo grosero pero les he estado siguiendo desde el bosque, mi persona no es reto para ese pequeño demonio pero. . . ¡Ustedes si pueden!-

-Link que hacemos-

-No se-

-Por favor- levanto a Link sacudiéndolo –Si no lo hacen pasaran cosa terribles- grito pero siguió sacudiéndolo.

La guardiana le dio un zape –Tranquilo- suspira –En primera baje a mi esposo, y en segunda no sabemos qué hacer- el vendedor puso cara de What, pero vio la ira contenida en los ojos de Milly así que bajo a Link.

Tatl le pego a Link en la cabeza -¿Qué están esperando? ¡Ya acepta!-

-Hey, ¿Quién de pronto la jefa?-

Tatl contesto brillando levemente roja -¿Van a dejar que skullkid haga lo que le plazca?- se acerca -¿Y qué le va a pasar a mi hermano menor? Corriendo por ahí en círculos y siendo golpeando durante una semana ¡Pobre chico!- se quejo -El es un poco lento y si yo fuera así estaría en grandes problemas, nos disculparemos por todas las malas cosas que les hicimos-

Se acerco a la princesa –Por favor majestad, devuélvanle la máscara y salvemos a Tael- lloro la hadita

Milenio la acerco con su mano a su pecho, Link puso una mano sobre la de Milly consolando a Tatl –Eres una buena hermana mayor Tatl-

-Sí, está bien- Dijo Link volteando a ver al vendedor –Muy aceptamos el reto-

El comerciante suspiro -¡Oh que alivio es escucharte decir eso! Estarán bien mientras poseas la "ocarina del tiempo"- dijo desapareciendo .Tu que has revertido el tiempo y ha llegado aquí peleando seguramente podrás lograrlo.- rio – Cree en tu propio poder-

Eso prendió la vela de Link -¿Cómo sabes tanto, y quien eres?- pero desapareció al fondo del edificio -Se fue- se agacho a tomar algo -¡Me llevare esta mascara de recuerdo!-

-¡Igual yo!, quien sabe pude sernos útil después de todo-

-Sí, vamos Milly-

-En marcha-

Link abrió la viendo la misma escena que vieran cuando llegaron la primera ocasión, todo normal y en su lugar

–Volvió el momento que recién llegas aquí- dijo Milly

-Para la gente la caída de la luna es algo que va a suceder- recalco Link

-Pero solo nosotros resulta ser una memoria- menciono la guardiana

-Por cierto tatl- pregunto Link -¿A qué crees que se refería Tael cuando dijo algo hacer de "las cuatro personas"?-

-No lo sé, me pregunto qué es lo que trataba de decirnos – rezongo –Cielos, a ese niño siempre se le olvida mencionar lo más importante- suspira.

-Bueno no hay de otra vayamos a esos lugares donde nos dijo tu hermano-

-Bien entonces primero al pantano-declaro Tatl.

Pero Link y la princesa vieron a alguien conocido -¡Señorita Anju!- gritaron

Ella volteo a verlos pero no los reconoció -¡Señorita Anju! ¿Está usted bien- pregunto Link

Ella les vio como "Les conozco" -¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son. . .?-

Les cayó el veinte de que ella no se acordaba de ellos –Acaso ¿usted no vio a un pequeño deku que usaba un gorro como este, acompañado de un ave de plata?- pregunto Link tomando su gorro como muestra

-¿Un Deku?- lo pensó tomando su barbilla –No-

-Bien- dijo Milly tomando del hombro a Link pero Link abrió la boca

-Señorita Anju ¿Ya encontró a Kafei-

Eso toco la campana de la joven mujer -¿Kafei?- y tomo a Link de los hombros -¿Sabes algo de él? Dime ¿Dónde está?-

La princesa se volteo a decirle con expresión triste –No, no sabemos-

Pero el héroe hizo una promesa, recordando lo que él y su esposa pasaron, cuando Milly fue secuestrada por Ganondorf -Lo sentimos, pero le ayudaremos a encontrarlo-

-Gracias- dijo la joven enamorada cuando se alejaron

Lejos de ella Link y Milly reflexionaban sobre todo ello –Es cierto, debido a la reversión del tiempo, el primer encuentro. . .-

-Nunca ocurrió- completo la guardiana

-sin mencionar que el vendaje que me puso ya no está, así como la herida ha sanado por completo-

-Que haremos ahora-

-No se primero resolvamos lo de la luna tenemos solo una semana para hacerlo Link-

-Milly-

-Link vamos al pantano primero-

-Bien andando-

Link comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del sur donde estaba el guardia que primero no les dejara avanzar, y el héroe tímidamente pregunto:

-¿Podemos pasar?-

-¡Adelante! En esta dirección se encuentra el pantano Woodfall, es peligroso fuera del pueblo, asi que tengan cuidado-

-¡Gracias por su advertencia!- grito Link, quien seguido de su guardiana salieron a toda prisa hasta las planicies, donde el héroe del tiempo se puso a oler el aire

-Se parece a las planicies de Hyrule, pero creo que el aire huele diferente-

-Bueno vamos a iniciar una nueva aventura-

-Si Milly en marcha al pantano

La pareja corrió todo hacia el sur, pero que peligros, retos y aventuras les esperan. . .

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Majora no Kamen (La máscara de Majora)

Mirialia Alden fuera


End file.
